Papa Roman one-shots collections
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Exactly as it sounds. So, sit back and let watch how Roman handle being a father to different cast of the RWBY verse. And others too if I'm feeling risky. This story is rated T for Torchwick..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

 **I was listings to an AMV for Roman call 'Brand new day' and saw a comment saying what if Roman was Penny's real father and another friend of mine at my workplace joke about what would happen if Roman had raise many of the RWBY's cast.**

 **I maul this idea in my heads for days and decided to take a hand at it...**

 **So let put Papa Roman through the grinder!**

 **PS, all chapter are separate stories and a AU.**

 **Velvet Scarlet in 'Your father is who?!'**

Velvet was nervous.

Why wouldn't see be, after all her father had sent a letter saying he will arrive to her school for parent-students for all the kingdoms successful stopping of Breach.

But the reason she was so nervous about this party is that her father was part of it and how would everyone react to him walking in.

But it was too late as she walk into the room use last time there was a party.

'He should be here in a few minutes. I hope they aren't treating too roughly. Dad get cranky in tight places at times...Are they going to bring him? I hope so. I want to see again after so long.' Velvet though with a grimace, her mind started to get to fill with worry and fear.

"Hey Velvet!" Yang call out as she and her friends walk up to the startle Faunus, who was looking gloom.

"Hey..." velvet said quietly.

"Whoa, what wrong? Your acting like you just had your last carrot cake stolen from you." Yang said in concern.

"I don't know if my dad will show up. I haven't seen him for the last two years. I mean, we still kept in contact and visited on my birthday with cakes. But those times were always least then hour as he always have to keep moving, but I only saw a glimpse of him recently." Velvet example as she felt tear well up slightly.

"Oh jeez, sorry to heard that." Jaune said with a wince.

Coming from a big family, he can image not being able to see them after so long. He sure only his mother is coming, but near the end of the party.

"Hey! he your father and this day is meant for parents and their children right?! Then we need to believe he will make it and greet him with a smile!" Ruby said happily.

"I don't think you would smiling when he com-" Before Velvet could finish her sentence, the doors open with a slam.

Everyone turn at the noise and gawk at the sudden present who NO ONE could image showing up.

Roman Torchwood, master criminal and the man that had cause the Breach.

"Oh, you all set this up form me? You shouldn't have!" Roman coo dramatically as everyone glare at him and his cocky attuide.

"Why are you here!?" Blake demanded with a hiss.

"Oh hello kitty cat. I see your dress up for once." Roman joke with a grin.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Yang snap as they were making no process with the questions.

"None of your business goldilocks." Roman answer smugly.

Yang made a move to punch him, but Velvet step in front of Roman.

"Stop!" Velvet said.

"Why are defending him!? He a criminal and murderer!?" Blake shouted angrily, surprise by Velvet actions.

"I will not let you hurt my father!" Velvet shouted back, making everyone in the room freeze.

"...WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in surprise as they finally process this information.

Sweet and kind Velvet, is the daughter of cruel and evil criminal Roman!

"Yeah yeah. Velvet is the daughter of Roman, Roman had a child, etc. Look, can I have some time with my daughter before someone blow a casted." Roman said with a eye roll.

Everyone who didn't know what to do decided to focused on the party and gossip theories about this little information later.

With Velvet and her friends though...

"So how have you been Velly? No one had been picking on you recently." Roman ask Velvet sweetly.

"N-no! No one had pick on me." Velvet said with a nervous smile.

"Good, cause anyone who had even put a scratch on you would have to answer to me." Roman said with a nod, making it a point to glance at Cardin with a dark smile.

Cardin almost shit himself right then and there.

He already knew about him and his daughter is the only reason he not six feet under months ago was here.

Monty have mercy if Roman break out of jail for HIM.

It also didn't help when Roman made a 'slit your throat' motion to him.

"So, uh, Mr. Torchwood sir. I'm Coco Adel, Velvet partner and team leader." Coco said awkwardly with her hands out for a hand shake, not sure how to act since she is meeting her best friend father, but he IS a criminal of the highest order.

"Oh, so your the one who she kept talking about. Velvet told me so much about you that I sworn I can write a book of it. And please, call me Roman or father." Roman said jokily as he took Coco hand and shook it.

"DAD!" Velvet said as her face became scarlet like her namesake as Coco look at with an amuse expression.

"Doe she now?" Coco ask with a evil smirk.

"She does. And she even went as far to say our style in clothing is VERY similar, so she feel oddly safe." Roman said with a evil smirk of his own.

"Ooh, I didn't know I reminded you of your father Velvet. I would have gotten a bowler hat if I knew." Coco coo to a blushing Velvet.

"Please stop you two, I don't think my heart can handle this." Velvet whine.

Roman and Coco chuckle at Velvet react.

Their friends had no idea what going on, but they were happy to know Roman wasn't here to cause trouble.

"So, who is the blond kid who stolen my little Velly heart. I want to 'educate' them on the matter of the hearts." Roman ask with a slightly strain voice.

"DADDY NO!" Velvet said in fear as Roman glance at the ONLY blonds in this group.

Yang Xio Long, Sun Wukong and Jaune Arc.

Velvet said their names or gender, so he assume it one of these three.

The blonds felt the need to run away.

Run VERY far away.

"Fine, I'll just show them your baby photo's instead then." Roman said happily as he reach into his jacket.

"On second though, the blond I have a crush on is..." Velvet stared, but the blond trio were alrightly out of the door.

 **And that all I could come up with.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have a request for you all.**

 **I want you all to come up with an idea who Roman should 'Father' next with a setting of the chapter. Or, if your feeling risky, you can make your own i'll post it here.**

 **There are only four rules.**

 **First rule: Roman is a SINGLE parent, so no Cinder or any other pairings unless I allow them to be use as camoes.**

 **Second rule: Try to keep semi-family friendly. You are allow to use depress setting idea's, but no DARK settings.**

 **Third rule: No Neo request. I want to know what her character is about before I take a hand at like SO many others did.**

 **Fourth rule: I will make crossovers with others stories for this story. but I will need to make sure everyone understand this IS RWBY base story and crossovers chapter for Roman being a father to others is going to happen in the RWBY verse unless I say so.**

 **Follow these rules and then we all can enjoy his story.**

 **Have a good day everyone and hope to see what you all come up with.**

 **Shadow out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy the last chapter got good reviews, and I'm SUPER happy people love this story.**

 **So, out of pure happiness, I made this for you all.**

 **So, let get this started!**

 **? in 'You almost kill me Ironwood'**

Roman Torchwick felt a chill go up his spine.

He know he in Ironwood ship and all, but he been here long enough to know all he doing is sitting.

But when he woke up from his nap, he felt like a storm is coming.

A storm even HE couldn't escape.

When Roman try to figure out why he feel like this, he saw the door open and Ironwood came into view.

"Oh hello General! I didn't think you would miss me so quickly." Roman said with a grin.

"I look through your scroll Roman. And I call a certain 'My sweet child'. Of course, It went to voice mail." Ironwood said.

Roman pale.

"Did you told her where I am?" Roman ask as his throat went dry.

Ironwood eyes narrow.

'What got him spook?' Ironwood though mentally.

"Yes. I though she may be able to tell me what you been up too for your release." Ironwood said with his hands behind his back.

"We need to get out of here now! I'll tell you what you need, but we need to get out of here before she get here!" Roman said as he started to panic.

"What? Why should I listen to you?" Ironwood ask with a glare at the orange hair man.

"Cause whatever threat my boss can do to me is tame base on what my daughter will do to me if she get her hands on me!" Roman said with a shiver.

"Wait, you have a chi-" Ironwood started in surprise, but he was cut off by a screams.

"Oh shit... She here's." Roman said as he made a quick prayer to Monty for his soul to find peace in the after life.

"WHAT!?" Ironwood said in surprise as he saw the door flew past him.

"WHERE IS HE?!" A lady shouted in fury.

James Ironwood jaw drop in shock as who saw was standing there with fire in her eyes and weapon in her hand.

"G-glynda?" Ironwood ask in shock.

"James. Where is Roman Torchwick?" Glynda demanded coldly.

Ironwood was so scare of the lady in front of him, he just pointed to the cell in front of him.

"Jeez, and you wonder why no one likes you." Roman said with a sigh.

Glynda stomp her way to the cell, push Ironwood away, making him trip to the ground, and stare down the criminal with pure anger.

"Hehe, uh how it going dear. Teaching going well for you?" Roman ask with a nervous smile.

"Good, how have being a criminal under my nose doing for you _father."_ Glynda hiss angrily back to him.

James jaw drop to the floor in shock.

"...Please not the face." Roman beg.

"I'll try." Glynda said as she grab his collar and bring him out of his cell.

(Four hours later)

"And that why I'm currently here on this ship." Roman finish with a groan.

"Is that all?" Glynda ask calmly.

"Yes. That all of it. I told you EVERYTHING they plain and who they are. I'm sure if I try to lie again, you'll actaully kill me." Roman said as he held his broken ribs.

"Good. Now get back into your cell while I fill the paperwork for your release." Glynda order.

"Yes Glynda." Roman said as he limp back to his cell and sat back down.

"I sorry, but what just happen?!" Ironwood finally ask as Glynda had finally calm down.

"My father had told you everything you needed to know. I also going to put him under house arrest in Beacon since he can't be trusted alone at home." Glynda answer calmly.

"No! I mean how is hell is HE your father!? He look too young to be your father!" Ironwood ask with a eye twitching.

"My father semblence is the reason. He a lot older then he look." Glynda answer with a giggle at her friend expression.

"Then how old IS he?" Ironwood ask with a sigh.

"He should be at least 56 years old." Glynda answer.

"...I'm just going to get the papers for his release and house arrest." Ironwood said as he gave up trying to make sense of this.

But it answer why there was a T in her name and why Roman had a G as well.

It had stand for Torchwick and Goodwitch.

Glynda Torchwick Goodwitch.

Roman Goodwitch Torchwick.

Ironwood losely wonder how Roman hide this life stlye from her for so long.

(Later)

"I'm getting real tire of picking you up from jail father." Glynda said with a sigh as she lead Roman through the school to his new room.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I had no attention of keeping going with this life stlye. I WAS planing to retire for good once I made enough money for your future family. I DO want to spoil my future grandchildren." Roman answer with a chuckle as Glynda face flush in emebrassment.

"Only you would go this far for grandchildren." Glynda said with a sigh.

"I'm not getting any younger!" Roman said with a chuckle.

"Look father, I know you and mother had wanted me to get marry for a while now, but you know I can't focuse on romance." Glynda said as she rubs her temples with a sigh.

"Why not date one of your students? I did like that Jaune fellow. I heard his family is know to have a LOT of children." Roman said.

"Just cause you met mother when she was your student doesn't mean I will flirt with one of mine!" Glynda snap.

"Aww come. I'm sure with the good I just help you with, I'm sure they will look the other way just this once." Roman tease.

"Please stop father, or I will throw you off the side of Beacon. And it is pretty big fall too." Glynda said with a cold smile as they made it to Roman room.

"Okay okay. I'll stop." Roman said with a sweat drop.

"Good. Now let see if I can get Ozpin to agree to the terms." Glynda said as she left Roman alone in his room.

Roman let out a sigh he been holding for hours.

'Almost got me kill Ironwood.' Roman though as he sat down on his bed and wonder how his daughter can handle the coffee addict at all.

"Might as well take a nap." Roman said with a yawn, glad he can finally sleep on an actaul bed after so long in that tight cell.

 **And that all I got.**

 **I have no idea how I feel about this one, but I found the though of Roman being Glynda T Goodwitch father a VERY good idea.**

 **Not going to lie, I want to see someone draw that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and leave a review on what you think.**

 **PS, I got a laptop now, so I should be able to get some work done before work. So look forward to more!**

 **...Who am I kidding, I'm lazy as hell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I actaully enjoy making these chapters. I feel like these can do so much.**

 **So as a way to show my enjoyment, I'm going to request a slight idea's of charaters from others series. (Fairy tail, DBZ, Harry Potter etc.) and I will work on them.**

 **After this chapter, I will make two RWBY chapters, then a non-RWBY chapter.**

 **So sent them in!**

 **Now, let begin the story!**

 **Blake Belladonna in 'Missing you.'**

Blake was frantaclly searching the crash site of the ship she saw crash earlier.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

She didn't want too.

"He must be around here somewhere. HE wouldn't die so easily." Blake mumble to herself as she manage to sneak past a few Grimm's.

She thought back to last moment they had together before the tourmant started.

(Flashback)

"Please just tell them everything! I can't bear to see you play the bad guy anymore." Blake beg the man in front of her.

"You know I can't kitten. Not when everything is on the line." The man reply.

"But dad, I can defend myself from any attacks she may try and my team is strong. I know we can survive." Blake said, practically desperate to find anything to convince him to do something to save himself.

"She is too powerful. And her little brats are skills beyond what you and your friends can handle alone." The man said with a sigh.

Blake was about to open her mouth again, the man stop her.

"I know. You didn't want to prentent you didn't know who I was or even fight me. But we have to do this to keep you safe." The man said, Blake sigh in frustration.

"Look, we don't have much time left, and Ironwood will show up soon. Just know I love you and I will always be proud of anything you do. Never regret your choices and remember, survive and fight. Neo will stay in your shadow if anything happen, but you need to fight your owns to grow. Good bye my kitten and stay safe." The man said as he ended his call.

Blake bit her lower lips in frustration and worry.

'I will. Til we see each other again.' Blake though as she turn her scroll off and look around the safe house outside of Vale her father made for her.

She look at a photo on the wall and sigh.

It was a tiny version of her with her father hugging each other and smiling.

She faintly wonder why Ghira never knew that Roman Torchwick was her biological father, despite knowing she wasn't his child by blood.

She got up from the couch and started to make her way out of the safe house.

She hope her father make out of this safely and that she can figure out what going to happen.

(Flashback end)

She hadn't been able to contact him since that day.

She spents many hours and days trying to find out Cinder plain, but she fail and her friends had pay for it.

She can only hope Roman wasn't a result of her failure too.

Yang injury was bad enough.

She speed up a little more as she saw the ship wreck wasn't so far off.

She wince as she got to the heart of the wreck. So many scraps and fire is around, but she manage to shake it off and started her search.

It lasted only three minuets when she she found three objects of great importants.

'No. Not you too father.' Blake thought to herself as she felt tears started to fall from her face as she pick up a bowler hat, a torn white jacket and her father weapon.

Melodic Cudgel.

"i'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry I fail to stop Cinder." Blake sob to herself as she hug the objects close to her body, shaking as the tears fell from her face.

After she manage to calm herself, she ran to her safe house, not caring if the Grimm's follow or attack her.

(Later)

Blake was quell into a ball, crying as she try to make herself small to hide from the world.

She was hugging her father cane close, refusing to let it go.

When she change her grip to hug it closer to herself, a small little paper fell out of the handle.

She stare at the paper in confusion.

'Why did dad had that in his cane?' Blake wonder to herself as she hastily pick it up.

She open it up to it full size and started to read it.

While she read it, she can heard his voice saying these words.

"Blake. If your reading this, that must mean I have die. I hope your safe and not blaming yourself for it. I made this letter to say I'm sorry. I know you never held a grudge agaisnt me. But I'm a sham I could never been a proper father to you. But I never been so most prouder then you when you left the White Fang and ask me to help you to Beacon. I felt like you were walking on a path to greatness and going to be someone you can look into the mirror and smile at. I felt like you were about to be your own person without a burden and finds friends that will accept you. So, don't give up Blake, cause I know you must be a mess if you found my cane and this letter. Know I may be dead, but it doesn't mean I'm not with you and watching over you. So please, do your old man one last favor. Become the hero I know you are and survive. Not like those foolish hero's you see everywhere, but a hero who can actually change the world. Good bye Blake Torchwick. I love you and I couldn't be more prouder of you.

Love, Roman Torchwick."

Blake smile sadly at the words, making sure the words are etch in her minds.

She look at the cane again and smile.

She got up from her spot and pick it up again and smile.

"I promise dad. When we meet again, I'll be someone so great, that your past sin's will be over shadow by me.' Blake said as she started to make her way out of the safe house, making sure to put on the jacket and bowler hat.

She stop and stare at the picture from earlier and whisper 'I'll be missing you.'

She then continue out the door.

'I'll need to get these fix and refitted to suit me.' Blake thought to herself as she close the door of her safe house, weapons and gear ready for the adventure of peace.

"So, where do I start first?" Blake ask herself.

After a moment, she figure out her first stop should be a place where she go.

Home.

"Let see if your luck rob off me dad." Blake said as she started to walk toward the next town, hoping they have a dock their.

 **And that the end!**

 **How did you feel about reading a more depressing story for Papa Roman Torchwick?**

 **I hope I did well with this one. I felt like I could have done better, but at the same time, I felt like I should have kept it simple.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review of what you think, where I should improve and who next.**

 **So you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one. I thought how awesome it would be for Roman to be Neptune father, and no, not that blue hair guy.**

 **I'm talking about the Neptune that breaks fourth wall!**

 **So enough talk! Let begin this semi-crossover!**

 **PS: This take place during the True ending route.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING YOU HEARD!**

 **Neptune(Purple Heart) in: Let go home dad!**

Roman was tire.

He play the villain and criminal for too long.

He just want to go home. Back to his old homeland that was burn down.

Back to his home where he can rebuilt and make graves for his fallen loves ones.

But he have to survive til then.

For his daughter sake and the promise he made to her.

So he need to escape this damn bird stomach!

'Not yet! Not when they are waiting for me to return!' Roman thought as he struggle to escape the belly of the beast.

He struggle and struggle, but then his vision blur suddenly.

Once his site came back, he notice he was in some dark place.

"What? Where am I?" Roman ask himself in shock as he got up from his spot and look around.

"Am I in hell?" Roman ask himself as he look at his cane.

He hit his side real hard with it and groan in pain.

"Yep! Alive as I can be!" He said with a cough.

He regain his bearings and started to walk again.

"Now that I got a good look at this place, isn't this-" Roman started to mumble to himself, but cut himself off as painful memories started to form in his mind.

He kept walking til he heard the sound of battle. He rose an eyebrow in surprise, he thought this place was abandon, but look like he guess wrong.

He rush to cover to avoid detection and scan the battle that was happening.

His eyes widen as he saw two women fighting.

He reorganize one of them.

"ARFOIRE!? She alive!?" Roman said with a venom in his voice.

He held himself back from joining this battle as he saw it was nearing it end.

So he stay hidden and watch.

As the battle had ended he notice the girl that was fighting had won, but was too tire to move her body.

'She was careless with that power used.' Roman thought with a slight chuckle as he notice the place started to rumble.

He was about to leave, but saw a girl who look like his wife. His eyes widen in shock as she pick up the clearly bigger girl and tried to run, but he was trap by Arfoire.

His eyes narrow dangerously as he saw that all the combinations were too tire to battle.

Arfoire made to attack them, but Roman had others plains.

"Not again." Roman said as he jump his hiding spot and swung his cane to block the attack .

Everyone was surprise by the sudden new arrival, but Arfoire reorganize him right away and snarl.

"YOU! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Arfoire demanded with a hiss.

"I can't tell you. But I'm here to kill you." Roman said as he pointed his cane at Arfoire and the it pop open.

"Even now you defend your family! How sad are you to keep fighting for them when they don't remember you anymore." Arfoire growl as she ready her weapon, although shakly.

"Girls. Run away. I'll buy you all time, so escape. This place will collapse soon." Roman said to the girls, making them gain a worry frown.

"But-?" The girl who look his dead wife started, but Roman cut her off.

"Just do as I say. Survive and I will meet you all later." Roman said with a sigh.

"Y-yes sir!" The small girl in white stutter out in exhaustion.

"What is your name?" The blond one ask.

"Roman Torchwick. Now go!" Roman said as he started to fire at Arfoire, who block these shoots.

He rush her and they clash.

"You heard him! Let get out of here!" One of the girls shouted as they started to run, but the one who look like his wife look back with a sense of worry and fear.

But she turn back and ran with the others.

"I will take you to hell with me Roman!" Arfoire hiss angrily.

"Good luck with that!" Roman said with venom.

(With the girls)

"Neptune! Why are you stopping!?" The blond hair girl, Vert, ask in surprise as they near the exit.

"Yeah! We are near the exit!" The raven hair teen in a black and purple dress, Noire, ask with a narrow stare.

"I need to go back and get that man." Neptune said with a serious expression.

"Why?! He just a stranger who obviously hold a grudge on Arfoire for their past." The small brown hair girl in white, Blanc, said in shock.

"I can't say. But I feel like he someone important. I NEED to do this." Neptune said.

Before anyone could say anything, the girl on Neptune shoulders slid herself off her shoulders and onto Verts.

"Go. That man save us from being trap. It the least we can do is to sent someone to help him out." The taller girl with the same purpler hair as her sister, Nepgear, said with a smile.

"Thanks sis! I'll be back before you can say pudding!" Neptune said happily as she turn around and ran back into the dungeon.

"You better come back!" Noire scream out to her.

"I will!" Neptune shouted back before picking up speed.

(Back with the battle)

Roman was panting heavily as his suit was was fill with cuts and scraps.

"I see you lose a good chunks of your strength. That just pitiful!" Arfoire said as she slash Roman again, who manage to block it.

"I-i'm strong enough to hold you!" Roman said with a pant as he feel his strength leaving him slowly and his aura was weaking by the seconds.

He can't hold out for much longer and he knew it.

"Haha. Your right. But only different is that I at least take you down for good. And so close to your daughter too!" Arfoire said with a smirk as she swipe his cane out of his hands, next to a pair of sneaking feets.

"What do you mean?" Roman demanded with a narrow stare.

"That gril who was dragging the girl twice her size was Neptune! You daughter!" Arfoire said with a evil chuckle.

Roman eyes widen in shock.

He thought she burn in that house like his wife. But that was her, grown up and strong.

Roman chuckle.

"What so funny?" Arfoire ask in surprise.

"I'm so happy I saw my daughter as an adult before I die. It means a lot to me more then you know." Roman said with a chuckle.

"I can die in peace knowing she is okay." Roman said with a smile.

Arfoire eyes lit with rage as she brought her sword up, but her back explosived.

"Yeah no. This is a shocking development I can't let slip away!" Neptune said as she held Roman cane, pointed at Arfoire.

She fire more rounds into Arfoire before she can get back up and attack and run over to Roman.

"Come on! Let blown this joint!" Neptune said as she try to pick up the bigger man.

"Why are you here!? This place is collapsing!" Roman said in shock.

"I couldn't leave you here! It would make the best heroin look bad! Plus, with the fact your mostly likely my father is a good reason too! So let make like chickens and run!" Neptune said as she manage to get Roman to his feet.

"Jeez, never thought I be reunited with my daughter like this." Roman said as he started to limp with Neptune holding his hand to lead him out.

Arfoire was too damage by the dust bullets to give chase, so she can only scream angrily at her defeat.

The two were running as quickly as their exhaustion feets can do. But they saw the exit and push their body to their fullest and jump out as the place collapse.

Roman eyes started to grow heavy as he saw a group running toward him.

'Hang on! We are getting help!" Neptune voice call out as his visions went black.

(Three months later)

Neptune and Nepgear were walking toward the healing room the Basilicom had.

Nepgear had flowers in her hands and looking nervous.

"Relax Nep Jr. I'm sure he would love to meet you once he wakes up." Neptune said as she patted her younger sister back.

"How can you know that. I was born a couple of years ago, while he only knew you. He probably wouldn't see me as his daughter unlike he would with you." Nepgear said with a gulp.

"I'm sure he would love you! He looks like he would be happy to have more family members then just me! Just greet him smiley and ask and I'm sure he'll say yes." Neptune reply with a smile.

"I hope so." Nepgear whisper to herself.

As they near the room that held the orange hair fighter, they could hear a voice.

"I said I can walk! Let me go or I will make you!" A voice said angrily.

"S-sir! I'm just doing my job that was requested by Purple Heart-Sama!" A voice gruff out.

"Well bite me! I can walk and I been awake for hours! I need to walk damn it!" A voice said back as Nepgear look ready to bolt, but Neptune open the door and walk in.

"Hey! Why are you all screaming!?" Neptune shouted as she came in.

"Your shouting too big sis!" Nepgear said with a sigh.

"Purple Heart-Sama! I'm sorry for causing the commotion, but Mr Torchwick refuse to take his tests to see how well his body can function do to all those damage and coma he was in." The make nurse said.

"i see. You can leave and I will talk to him. We'll convince him of it later!" Neptune said with a giggle.

"Of course Purple Heart-Sama. Good luck, this man is hard to convince to do anything." The nurse said with a chuckle.

"I'm right here you know!" Roman said with a glare at the nurse.

The nurse stuck his tongue out and walk out of the room.

"Why that little-" Roman started but cut himself as he stare at the two girls in the room.

"H-hello their Mr Torchwick! I'm Nepgear!" Nepgear introduced nervously.

"Wow. Nervous much." Roman and Neptune said at the same time.

"Sorry..." Nepgear said with her head down slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I take it your Neptune?" Roman ask the shorter girl of the two.

"Yeppers! I take it your my father?" Neptune said with a soft smile at the man.

"I guess. To tell the truth, I only raise you for six months before the house burn down with you and your mother with it. I honestly thought you both were dead." Roman said awkwardly.

"Well, it turn that mother fake ours death. Base on what I can gather for the time you been out, it turn out she couldn't stay as you were mortal. And if the others goddesses find out about you, they will most likely kill you to save face despite being an ally against the deity of sin." Neptune said with a sigh.

"Jeez, I didn't know they were goddesses back then. And your mother was the only one I like out of the four." Roman said with a sigh as he recall his younger days.

He took a look at Nepgear wonder loosely who the father of her was. She look so like Neptune it was strange.

"So yeah...Uh, Nepgear here isn't her child." Neptune said with a nervous smile.

"Wait what?" Roman ask in confusion.

"Well, I was born through some sort of codes with Neptune power to aide my 'birth'. I'm about four or five years old depending on the Re;birth's game timeline." Nepgear example.

"I see. So you have no parents to speak of." Roman said as he was amaze such things is possible.

"Yep! And she wanted to know if she can also call you dad! She was so excited at the idea of having a father she spent a whole week panicking on how to ask you!" Neptune said with a giggle.

"Neptune!" Nepgear cried out in shock.

"I see. Well, I did want a big family. So I guess I can adopt her." Roman said with a chuckle as he petted Nepgear head.

"My goodness! I didn't think I be accepted so easily." Nepgear said with a shock expression.

"See. I told you he would have said yes. Now." Neptune said as she and Nepgear grap Roman hands each and started to pull out of the door.

"Let go home!" Neptune and Nepgear said happily.

Roman smile at the two and nodded.

He found his will to not only survive, but to live.

'Hmm, wonder how they will feel about my past as a criminal.' Roman thought with a chuckle.

 **And done!**

 **I know it not my best work, but I couldn't focus on anything else unless I get this out of my head.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and give me reasonable request.**

 **Remeber everyone, here is the pattern to this.**

 **RWBY chapter, RWBY chapter, crossover chapter and repeat unless I feel the need to change it up.**

 **Anyway, til next time everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Also, all these are AU's, so there will be big different to the stories.**

 **Also, the first chapter had no pairing and the whole 'blond' thing for people who wanted to ship Velvet with either Jaune, Sun and Yang. That for your pleasure. And the second one with Glynda was just Roman fucking around with her. I know I would if I knew how many kids his father had.**

 **Weiss Schnee in "The man who help from shadows."**

Weiss Schnee never new the truth.

And he doubt she never will.

She wasn't the daughter of that bastard who marry to the Schnee family.

Her siblings only share half of her blood.

He was her true father.

He was always aware of her where abouts and health.

But he couldn't do much unless he endanger her.

He have many who love to take his place.

He have many who would use her to get to him.

So, he hide himself, he hide the truth from her for years.

He was ready to take it to his grave if he had too. But he needed to help her one last time.

"So your just giving me ten thousands liens to just take a young lady somewhere once she gets here? And you want me to tell her it free since I see no problem with letting her on for free." The man with a bullhead delivering said to the person in front of him.

"Yes. If you don't do it. I WILL kill you and your family. Do you understand?" The man said calmly, his cloak cover his face.

"Hey. You just pay for my daughter college. I'll do it without problem. So, all I have to do is wait for Weiss Schnee to get here and then leave right?" The man ask.

"Yes." The cloak figure said with a nod.

"Okay. I'll wait for a while. And when she gets here, I will tell her to hide in the back when she request a ride." The man said as he put away the lien in his pocket.

"Good. I'll be off. I still got things to do." The cloak figure said as he limp off.

"Man, what a strange fellow." The man said as he fix his hat and went back to work.

(Later)

The cloak figure walk the streets toward his target.

He have to make sure she get what hers when this war is over.

He bump into someone, making him stumble a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm in hurry so I ignore my surrounding for a moment." A voice said, making the cloak figure head shot up as he realize who he bump into.

"I'm sorry." Weiss Schnee said as he help the man in the cloak up.

"It no problem at all. I was lost in thoughts as well." The cloak figure said with a sigh.

"I see. Well, I'm once again sorry for bumping into you, but I'm in a hurry." Weiss said with a nod, but the cloak figure stop her before she could leave.

"Hey, before you leave, do you mind taking care of this for me. Til we meet again?" The cloak figure said as he held out a small case.

"What? Why?" Weiss ask with a suspicious stare.

"Cause I feel like I can trust you to watch this for a while. I promise there nothing in there beside some paperwork. It important and people will be after me for it. But, I'm too old to run and hide with this. But having a Huntress keeping it safe til I get it to my daughter can be a better bet then me holding it." The cloak figure said softly as he lean on the wall.

"Your daughter? What could be in here that it have people chase you?" Weiss ask.

"Like I said. Paperwork for some compenies and land I own. But I never acted on cause I have no need for it and someone have been using it illegally for a while now. So that paper will prove she the owner and run it for now on." The cloak man said with a slight cough.

"I-I see. That WOULD make it dangerous for an elder man to hold. I promise to watch this over til we meet again. But how will we meet for me to give this back and when?" Weiss ask with a frown.

The cloak figure smile, even though Weiss couldn't see it due to the cloak.

"How two years from now at Beacon. I know some powerful Huntsmen there are cleaning it out as we speak. And base on how they are doping, they will take a year and half to finish it." The cloak figure suggest calmly.

"I see. I will be there." Weiss said with a nod.

"Good. Have a safe trip young lady. I feel like there will be a long road ahead of you. But I'm sure you and your friends will make it through it though." The cloak figure said as he began to limp away.

"Wait! What your name?" Weiss ask.

"Ah yes. I didn't tell you my name did I? Well, my is Lampwick." 'Lampwick' said with a chuckle.

"I see. That an interesting name. I hope we meet again soon Lampwick." Weiss said.

"Of course my child. Now run along. The world need saving." Lampwick said as he turn around and started to walk away.

Weiss simply nodded and ran off.

Lampwick slump to a wall and chuckle.

"Heh, I guess my luck is running out if I meet her before this." Lampwick said as he cough some blood. He took a few minutes to catch his breath and started on his way once again.

(Later)

Jacques growl as he found out that his 'daughter' had left with some of his dust.

'Like daughter and father.' Jacques thought bitterly as he walk into his office and sat down.

"Finally you came here! I was worry I had to wait all night for you to arrive." Lampwick said as he came out behind the door, closing them as he did so.

"How did you get here?!" Jacques demanded in suprise.

"I just walts in. It wasn't hard for ME of people. You should know that." Lampwick said as he remove his cloak and toss it the ground. Jacques eyes widen in shock as he stare in horror as he saw who was in front of him.

"Roman Torchwick. Your still alive." Jacques said in shock.

"Yep. And you took something from my ex and her TRUE daughter. I already gave her the paperwork and now just need to take care of TWO idiots." Roman said as he pull out a psitol from his jacket and pointed at Jacques.

"What Roman let tal-BANG!" Jacques started before his forehead gain a hole and he fell down to the table.

"Don't worry. Hell is lovely this time of year." Roman said with a chuckle.

"Now to take care of that Whitley kid." Roman said as he limp out of the office.

(Later)

News of Jacques and Whitley Shcnee death had spread like wild fire. But no one knows who did it and the Atlas Miltary is trying to control the crowd.

But to one person, he was done. He can't use his semblance to keep going.

Roman was in a garden with the stars shinging brightly as though they were greeting him and welcoming him home. A white rose garden where he meet the love of his life before their child was born.

Before he became a well know criminal.

Before he said goodbye to his love.

Before he came to regret his life choices.

He lay on the roses that cover the area, his blood soaking the roses to crimson color.

"It over Isn't." Roman stated to himself more then ask.

"Heh. To think I die like this. And at this place of all the place for me to die. Almost sad." Roman said as he cough up more blood.

"Heh, guess I won't make it to Beacon after all. Oh well, I did my last duty as a father. So all should be good if Neo do her final job for me." Roman chuckle as he felt his eyes grew heavy.

'I'm coming home everyone. My job is over.' Roman thought as he breathing cease and his body went limp.

The star shin brightly as if they heard him and were ready to greet him with open arm's.

She would never know that her real father had given her everything he could at his last moment of life.

She will never find Limwick again.

She will never how Limpwick had the deeds to the Schnee company and she inherit it becuase of him.

She will never know of the man who helps from the shadows.

She will nerver know the man in the cloak was her true father.

She will never how much she means to him.

But, Weiss Schnee will be happy.

And maybe, just maybe, she will learn who Roman Torchwick was to her.

But for now, the stars will watch over her til she is ready to meet her family in the sky as well.

 **And done. I really enjoy this one as I'm not really good at amking sad chapters. So I put more effort then normal. I hope you all enjoy this and look forward to my next update.**

 **Also, I made an Danganronpa fic. Please check it out if your into it as I'm trying to branch out to others series for a bit of relives.**

 **Anyway, til next time. SEE YA!**


End file.
